In recent years, development of lighting apparatuses using an LED as a light source has been accelerated, due to the fact that existing lighting apparatuses consume much electric power and should be frequently replaced due to a short life span thereof.
Currently, lighting apparatuses using an LED as a light source are replacing existing fluorescent lights or light bulbs. The lighting apparatuses are installed on a ceiling of the interior of a building and illuminate a relatively wide area at a uniform intensity of illumination.
However, an individual area is intensively illuminated to create a brighter environment in a factory for precise work or a space for design work, so that precise work can be easily performed and an inspection of a product can be performed more precisely.
A representative lighting apparatus using an LED for intensive illumination is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0108222.
According to Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0108222, a circular housing provides intensive illumination and the heat emitted from the LED is dually radiated through a first heat radiating fin and a second heat radiating fin.
However, although the structure improves radiation of heat generated by the LED, the housing is circular so that it is difficult to radiate the heat generated by the LED provided at a central portion of the circular housing.
Further, since the path along which heat is transferred is long, heat may not be radiated easily.
In addition, it is difficult to change a light distribution or an intensity of illumination at need.